Texts in the Black Order
by Kyouyimina
Summary: Allen, Kanda, Lenalee and every character found by the magic of fanfiction phones to text. Here's their texts, from the Noah to the Exorcists, in approximately each moment of the story. Based on the "Texts in.." concept. Update every Thursday !
1. Chapter 1

Hi there !

This is a project, in the line of the "Texts In"... which you can find on tumblr. The link towards mine is in my profile, but I also publish it here for the ones who prefer to read this type of things... well, here.

If you don't know this concept : I write texts from any character to any character, in any time of the story-line.

So you'll probably find texts about all characters in the story (I try to), even if the most productive of them in texts will probably be the main characters. Oh, and usually the texts are displayed as in "the first character's screen" but sometimes not. Anyway, if it has importance, you'll guess who's screen it is in the text.

Also, I'm a French writer. Thus, I do my best but some mistakes _can_ actually appear sometimes. If you see one, please report it to me.

I wish you a good reading !

* * *

_(After the Ark's events)_

**ALLEN (11.03 PM) :** I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry for what happened.

**ROAD (11.08 PM) :** Are you ?

**ALLEN (11.10 PM) :** I talked with Lenalee and we both agree this has gone too far. Chao-ji was unfair.

**ROAD (11.12 PM) :** Is that his name ? Well you can tell him he will die by my hand. Very soon.

**ALLEN (11.13 PM) :** I'm sorry.

**ROAD (11.15 PM) :** I'm sure you are. That's not the problem. We're at war, and I'm used to lose my family. But "enemy" doesn't mean we're beasts.

**ALLEN (11.16 PM) :** I know. Like I know we're probably not better than you.

**ROAD (11.17 PM) :** Thank you to realize that.

**ALLEN (11.19 PM) :** Lenalee knows you're not evil too. And Marie. And the Bookmen.

**ROAD (11.21 PM) :** Thank you, I'm sure that makes Tyki feel really better. You're an Exorcist, Allen. Shut up and do your duty. And when we're not fighting each other, leave me alone.


	2. Chapter 2

_(After the events about Timothy)_

**LAVI (5.36 PM) :** Are you OK ?

**LAVI (6.42 PM) :** Could you please answer ?

**LAVI (7.29 PM) :** Allen ? Someone ?

**ALLEN (8.04 PM) :** The Skulls imprisoned us in a magically-sealed house. Couldn't answer. We have a new exorcist.

**LAVI (8.07 PM) :** Cool. Is it a girl ? How do you feel ?

**ALLEN (8.09 PM) :** A 10 years-old boy. Like someone who just destroyed a level-4 with Kanda.

**LAVI (8.10 PM) :** What's wrong ?

**ALLEN (8.11 PM) :** Nothing.

**KANDA (8.12 PM) :** Nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

_(When Tyki & Road come to the Black Order to make Allen escape)_

**ADAM (10.16 AM) :** Where's Neah ? I can't find him. Where are you ?

**ROAD (10.19 AM) :** He's dead, my Prince. I'm on a mission.

**ADAM (10.20 AM) :** I forgot. What mission ?

**ROAD (10.22 AM) :** Rescuing Allen. He's Neah's host, you remember ?

**ADAM (10.24 AM) :** That's right. Please be careful : the Fourteenth musn't be hurt.

**ROAD (10.25 AM) :** I promise I will take care of him.

**ADAM (10.26 AM) :** Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**TIEDOLL (1.24 PM) :** Do not forget to eat lunch.

**KANDA (1.32 PM) :** No.

**TIEDOLL (1.34 PM) :** Did you remember to wash your hair the past few days ?

**KANDA (1.38 PM) :** Why do you care ?

**TIEDOLL (1.40 PM) :** Did you change your underwear yesterday ?

**KANDA (1.44 PM) :** THIS IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS !

**KANDA (1.46 PM) :** God, I'm going to kill him.

**DAISYA (1.52 PM) :** Then do it for me.


	5. Chapter 5

_(After Cross' disappearance)_

**KLAUD (11.02 PM) :** Your disciple told me what happened. Tell me this is a terrible joke.

**KLAUD (11.36 PM) :** Marian, it's not funny !

**KLAUD (12.24 AM) :** I'm going to drink all your alcohol if you don't come to stop me.

**KLAUD (2.47 AM) :** I'm drunk, you could do anything to me if you were here.

**KLAUD (3.53 AM) :** At least tell me you're alive.


	6. Chapter 6

**ALLEN (3.22 PM) :** Where am I ?

**LENALEE (3.25 PM) :** No idea.

**LAVI (3.29 PM) :** Informations from the place ?

**ALLEN (3.32 PM) :** I'm in a strange corridor. I can hear weird noises from the rooms, screams & a laugh. I don't dare move.

**LENALEE (3.34 PM) :** omg you're in Komui's corridor.

**LAVI (3.35 PM) :** DO NOT MOVE ! We're coming to get you.

**ALLEN (3.36 PM) :** Be quick. Please.


	7. Chapter 7

**TYKI (1.04 PM) :** Mass Message: I found a bird in my bed.

**LULUBELL (1.08 PM) :** I think it's probably the twins or Road.

**WISELY (1.10 PM) :** Did you think of Road and Jasdebi ?

**ALLEN (1.13 PM) :** That's not my problem.

**ROAD (1.15 PM) :** Not me.

**JASDEBI (1.18 PM) :** That's Cross' chicken. We thought you were the most capable to keep it safe.

**TYKI (1.20 PM) :** I'm going to eat it.

**JASDEBI (1.22 PM) :** You wouln't dare.

**TYKI (1.24 PM) :** Come to my chambers and you'll see.

**WISELY (1.26 PM) :** I can hear a chicken in agony. Is it normal ?

**JASDEBI (1.28 PM) :** You foolish stupid idiot !


	8. Chapter 8

**LAVI (9.24 AM) :** Mass Message: Leverrier is looking for me. Everyone, please, cover for me.

**LENALEE (9.27 AM) :** No problem, I won't say a word.

**ALLEN (9.36 AM) :** You have my promise I won't help him.

**KLAUD (9.39 AM) :** I have no reason to tell him anything.

**KRORY (9.42 AM) :** I'm on a mission with Kanda & Miranda.

**CROSS (9.54 AM) :** Believe me, I won't speak to him. Anyway I have no idea of where you are.

**LAVI (9.58 AM) :** Mass Message: Thank you all, guys. I'm really thankful.

**LEVERRIER (10.03 AM) :** Do you know I'm on your contact list ? I had your two last texts.

**LAVI (10.07 AM) :** And ? I assume it wasn't a surprise for you to learn that you were looking for me. So, no harm done.


	9. Chapter 9

**SHERYL (4.06 AM) :** Mass Message: Did someone see Road ?

**JASDEBI (4.10 AM) :** No.

**TRYDE (4.12 AM) :** No.

**WISELY (4.16 AM) :** No.

**SHERYL (4.17 AM) :** I don't trust you, Wisely.

**TYKI (4.19 AM) :** She's with me. And perfectly safe.

**SHERYL (4.20 AM) :** Then where are you ?

**TYKI (4.23 AM) :** Nowhere. Just shopping.

**SHERYL (4.24 AM) :** Liar. It's the middle of the night. WHERE IS SHE ?

**LULUBELL (4.28 AM) :** You better talk with our Prince.


	10. Chapter 10

(i'm really sorry, i forgot to update )

* * *

**KOMUI (9.10 AM) :** Mass Message: Can't find Allen. I have a mission for him.

**LENALEE (9.12 AM) :** It's been a while since I saw him.

**ALLEN (9.15 AM) :** It's a mission with KANDA.

**KOMUI (9.16 AM) :** That's not the point.

**KOMUI (9.17 AM) :** Mass Message: I think he's hiding.

**LAVI (9.20 AM) :** Did you try the cafeteria ?

**KANDA (9.22 AM) :** Well done, great deduction, Komui. He's not in the cafeteria, I'm in.

**KOMUI (9.23 AM) :** Great timing, thanks !

**KANDA (9.24 AM) :** What ?!

**LENALEE (9.26 AM) :** He could be in the Ark.

**CROSS (9.28 AM) :** He's with me. Thinking he bought my silence with a bottle of wine.

**KOMUI (9.29 AM) :** Why isn't it the case ?

**CROSS (9.32 AM) :** Talking's more lucrative. I want five bottles.


	11. Chapter 11

**KLAUD (8.42 AM) :** Can I let you Tim for the day ?

**LENALEE (8.54 AM) :** Timothy ? Yes, of course. Why did you choose me ?

**KLAUD (8.58 AM) :** Miranda is on a mission, and even if she wasn't, she's too shy for her own good.

**LENALEE (9.02 AM) :** Having a dangerous mission, uh ? Should I do something with him in particular ?

**KLAUD (9.06 AM) :** Just help him in his childish jokes and be careful with what he does. Not really. He just needs to be the child he is sometimes.

**LENALEE (9.11 AM) :** So play with him like a sister & take care of him like a mother. I think I can do that.

**KLAUD (9.16 AM) :** Thanks for your help. I'll remember that.

**LENALEE (9.19 AM) :** That's OK. It's difficult for all of us.


	12. Chapter 12

**LENALEE (4.27 PM) :** I think about you every day.

**ALLEN (4.31 PM) :** I miss you too. I would give anything to go back in time.

**LENALEE (4.34 PM) :** Where are you ? You can tell me.

**ALLEN (4.36 PM) :** No, I can't. Anyone could read this. I'm even not sure it's really you.

**LENALEE (4.41 PM) :** I understand. Just please tell me you're safe.

**ALLEN (4.43 PM) :** I am. I'm with Kanda, obviously I'm safe. I love you all, but I'm safer with him than anyone.

**LENALEE (4.45 PM) :** That doesn't sound like something you would have said before.

**ALLEN (4.46 PM) :** I know. Time changes.

**KANDA (4.49 PM) :** Stay away. He doesn't need you to make him feel even worse.


	13. Chapter 13

**WISELY (7.32 PM) :** Where have you hidden Joyd's clothes ? He's furious.

**ROAD (7.36 PM) :** I didn't do anything.

**WISELY (7.39 PM) :** No, seriously.

**ROAD (7.43 PM) :** What ? Seriously, don't tell me you like them. They're horrible. I'm sure you agree he looks better in the clothes Adam gave us.

**WISELY (7.45 PM) :** Well you have a point.

**ROAD (7.48 PM) :** Then if I don't tell you where they are, you won't have to lie saying you don't know… Plausible deniability.

**WISELY (7.51 PM) :** True. Don't tell me anything.

**WISELY (7.53 PM) :** But please keep them hidden.

**WISELY (7.54 PM) :** They're truly horrible.


	14. Chapter 14

_I'm truly sorry I forgot you guys ! If I forget any update ever again, please go on the tumblr for it and remember it to me !_

_Until every missing text will be posted, I'll update every Tuesday and Friday._

* * *

**ALLEN (6.54 AM) :** Mass Message: I just woke up and remembered the situation. I would like not to have both sides of the war wanting to kill me.

**LEVERRIER (7.01 AM) :** That's the problem in being a traitor, Walker.

**ALLEN (7.02 AM) :** Didn't know I had your number. I am not. I just have a Noah trying to steal my body, which, news flash!, means that I'm against him.

**LENALEE (7.06 AM) :** I pray every day to see you again, Allen.

**LAVI (7.18 AM) :** I'm not exactly sure my situation's better than yours, dude.

**ROAD (7.22 AM) :** We wouldn't kill you. We want you with us, remember ? You're our brother.

**ALLEN (7.24 AM) :** Neah was. I'm not, am I ? Only my body matters.

**KANDA (7.29 AM) :** I'll come back as fast as I can.


	15. Chapter 15

**ADAM (3.12 AM) :** I'm terribly sorry for everything that happened. I know it doesn't change anything, but I felt the need to tell you. Whatever led us to do what we did, I regret it.

**NEAH (3.16 AM) :** Well, OK. Do I know you ?

**ADAM (3.18 AM) :** That's Adam.

**ADAM (3.21 AM) :** I'm not sure you want to call me like that, though. What would you prefer ? The-one-you-now-hate ?

**NEAH (3.24 AM) :** Huuuum that's not the problem, in fact. It's more that… I don't know any Adam. Who are you ?

**ADAM (3.25 AM) :** That's me, brother.

**ROAD (3.35 AM) :** My Prince, Allen's asking me which one of my family is called Adam. What should I answer ?


	16. Chapter 16

**TIEDOLL (4.42 PM) :** How could you dare do such a thing ?

**KLAUD (4.54 PM) :** Do what ? I did nothing to you, or any of yours.

**TIEDOLL (4.59 PM) :** You stole me my child and new disciple.

**KLAUD (5.14 PM) :** wtf Tiedoll you're ridiculous.

**TIEDOLL (5.26 PM) :** In which way ? You stole my student !

**KLAUD (5.38 PM) :** Komui gave him to me, so he's mine and not yours. Also I'm a woman, a good choice for a 10 years-old boy.

**TIEDOLL (5.40 PM) :** I could have been a great father for him !

**KLAUD (5.47) :** Seriously Tiedoll, he's better with me.


	17. Chapter 17

_Sequel of the one where Adam call Allen "Neah"._

* * *

**ALLEN (9.18 PM) :** You gave him my number.

**TYKI (9.22 PM) :** No, I didn't !

**ROAD (9.29 PM) :** I did, Allen. He asked me. How could I refuse ?

**ALLEN (9.31 PM) :** Saying "no". That's how you could. I trusted you !

**ROAD (9.37 PM) :** You do not understand. He's mad.

**ALLEN (9.40 PM) :** I already knew that. He stalks me. Please make him stop.

**ROAD (9.42 PM) :** No, I meant that he lost his mind when Neah betrayed. He had a very strong relationship with him.

**ALLEN (9.46 PM) :** What do you mean exactly ? Please do not tell me they were lovers !

**ROAD (9.48 PM) :** That's none of your business.

**ALLEN (9.50 PM) :** Of course it is, I'm Neah's host ! I would like to know if he possess me, will I wake up in the Millenium Earl bed ?!

**ALLEN (9.51 PM) :** Please, please, say "no".

**ALLEN (10.29 PM) :** Road ?


	18. Chapter 18

**MIRANDA (5.21 PM) :** Mass Message: Marie ? I don't find you.

**KRORY (5.26 PM) :** It's a mass message, Miranda. I suppose this is an error, and I should not answer this ?

**MIRANDA (5.29 PM) :** I'm sorry, but I thought that someone with him could answer for him, considering he's blind. I'm truly sorry !

**BOOKMAN (5.31 PM) :** Why did I recieve that ?

**MIRANDA (5.36 PM) :** I'm so sorry ! Please excuse me !

**LENALEE (5.47 PM) :** I'm in the music room, Miranda. Why do you search me ? (Marie)

**MIRANDA (5.49 PM) :** Thank you, Lenalee !

**LENALEE (5.31 PM) :** That's OK. Should I go letting you alone with him ?

**MIRANDA (5.32 PM) :** Yes, please.


	19. Chapter 19

**MARIAN (3.58 PM) :** Will you join me to drink something ?

**KLAUD (4.12 PM) :** You mean do I want to be bored by your attempt to finally fuck me ? The answer's "no".

**MARIAN (4.14 PM) :** I would have say that with more poetry.

**KLAUD (4.16 PM) :** But the idea's the same, so it's still no.

**MARIAN (4.18 PM) :** I have some scotch. And French wine.

**KLAUD (4.20 PM) :** French wine ?

**MARIAN (4.22 PM) :** 10 years-old, originary from some famous castel. White wine.

**KLAUD (4.24 PM) :** I come. Pour a second glass for me.


	20. Chapter 20

**LEVERRIER (5.00 PM) :** How's Walker's surveillance ?

**LINK (5.01 PM) :** All is in my report, sir.

**LEVERRIER (5.03 PM) :** Good. It's tea hour, I'm waiting for you.

**LINK (5.04 PM) :** But, sir, what about Walker's surveillance ?

**LEVERRIER (5.06 PM) :** Leave him with Bookman Jr. and some Seekers in the self. I'm sure he won't move, and my tea's more important.

**LINK (5.07 PM) :** As you wish, sir. Earl Grey, as usual ?

**LEVERRIER (5.09 PM) :** It would be perfect.

**LINK (5.10 PM) :** With one of my cakes. I get you that immediately.


	21. Chapter 21

**APOCRYPHOS (1.24 AM) :** Where are you, Allen ?

**14TH (1.29 AM) :** Who's that ?

**APOCRYPHOS (1.31 AM) :** It's me. I'm searching for you, without big results.

**14TH (1.36 AM) :** Which is actually a good thing for me. "me" doesn't mean anything. Last time someone told me that is was the Millenium Earl.

**APOCRYPHOS (1.38 AM) :** You talk with him ?

**14TH (1.42 AM) :** Only when he ask me something. This is called politeness. Could you please stop to stalk me like he do ? That's too much for me.

**APOCRYPHOS (3.14 PM) :** I've found you, Allen ~

**14TH (3.22 PM) :** omg I know who you are. Stay away from me !


	22. Chapter 22

**KOMUI (10.04 AM) :** Reever, I can't find Bak's last letter about the situation in Asia.

**REEVER (10.05 AM) :** Why the hell do you text me ? We're in the same room !

**KOMUI (10.06 AM) :** Are we ? I can't see you.

**REEVER (10.07 AM) :** That's because you're behind the mountain of papers in your board...

**KOMUI (10.08 AM) :** I'm under, in fact. I woke up ten minutes ago. Are you really here ?

**REEVER (10.09 AM) :** Say something. Anything. Just do it, and I'll answer you !

**KOMUI (10.11 AM) :** OK, you're here too.

**KOMUI (10.12 AM) :** By any chance, are you angry against me ?


	23. Chapter 23

**ADAM (3.26 AM) :** Please remember me: Thinking about asking Neah to forgive me.

**ADAM (5.12 AM) :** And remember him that it was not my fault.

**ADAM (8.29 AM) :** Not completely.

**ADAM (11.34 AM) :** I have to ask Road to go to Amsterdam, there's an Innocence and possibly Exorcist. Maybe Neah will come.

**ADAM (2.07 PM) :** She shall talk with him. Tell him it wasn't completely his fault either. And that I would do anything, anything to have him back.

**NEAH (2.36 PM) :** Were those suppose to be for someone else ? You sent them to me.

**ADAM (2.41 PM) :** Road, please come here. I don't know what to do, I sent something I shouldn't to Neah !

**ROAD (2.48 PM) :** OK, stay calm, I'm coming. Plus I'm sure Allen won't be too angered by that. You know him, he's quite nice with everyone.


	24. Chapter 24

**ROAD (6.24 AM) :** I need my boots. The black ones, with big heels.

**KIRIDORI (6.25 AM) :** With red stripes ?

**ROAD (6.28 AM) :** No.

**KIRIDORI (6.31 AM) :** With violet heels ?

**ROAD (6.33 AM) :** Neither.

**TEWAK (6.35 AM) :** I have them, I'll get them to you immediately. Do you need or want anything else ?

**ROAD (6.38 AM) :** Hum, red ribbons would be great. And help for my homework. You know how hard it can be, plus I don't have that much time for these things; even though I'm not leaving school. It's too much fun.

**TEWAK (6.39 AM) :** As you wish, ma'am. Would your carmine ribbon be okay ?

**ROAD (6.40 AM) :** That would be perfect.

**TEWAK (6.41 AM) :** I take some sweets with me.

**ROAD (6.42 AM) :** You're so cute. Thanks.


	25. Chapter 25

HELLO GUYS!

I've recently had a lot of reviews... And I really wanted to thank you for that. As so, I've decided to make up a challenge : Imagine what Lenalee was doing exactly in this text... Put you idea in a review or a PM, and I will choose the 3 best ! Here's the prizes :

_For the winner :_ I will write a text based on his demand, with a total liberty of choice (I'll do ~almost~ everything).

_For the 2nd :_ I will write a text based on the character/the prompt of his choice

_For the 3rd :_ I will write a text based their favourite character.

* * *

**KOMUI (10.32 AM) :** No more coffee. Lenalee, please help us !

**REEVER (10.36 AM) :** Please do something or I'll kill him.

**LENALEE (10.43 AM) :** I can't, actually. Sorry about it, but… One of you shall do it in my place.

**JOHNNY (10.47 AM) :** My coffee is disgusting. It's not a good idea.

**TAPP (10.52 AM) :** Mine's not better.

**KOMUI (10.53 AM) :** LENALEEEEEEEEEEEE DON'T YOU LOVE ME WHY DON'T YOU WANNA SEE YOUR BROTHER LEEEEEENALEE ?

**REEVER (10.58 AM) :** You're sure you cannot come ? Komui's becoming even crazier than usual, it's scary.

**LENALEE (11.06 AM) :** I said I was occupied ! Would you stop pleague me ?! Do you need me that much ?

**KOMUI (11.12 AM) :** What type of occupation, exactly, hum ? If I can ask, because I'd like to know. Really.

**REEVER (11.19 AM) :** Don't worry, I'm gonna do this crap coffee. It's OK. Whatever you do, just ignore Komui just like we do (otherwise he would be dead for long…)


End file.
